A Dragon Slayer's Love
by KagomeUchiha101
Summary: What happens when Sting's little sister falls in love with his best friend?


**A Dragon Slayer's Love**

Rogue Cheney (Lemon*) One-shot

 **A/N:** Viewer's Discretion is advised (Hiro Mashima has rights!) This one-shot contains mature content.

" _Hours after hours, the milky moonlight blesses their heartrending glistening bodies. The rough sounds of heavy grunts overpowering her silent pleads of satisfactions. Halting, he changes the intimate position, he seizes her body aggressively in an embrace continuously slamming into her broken hymen. Her silent pleads renders to cries of pleasures. After biting her neck, he whispers sweet-nothings in her ear making her feel like a naughty woman. Gripping her lover's silky wet hair, she tried desperately to meet his thrusts, but she gives in to his vicious strides. Her stomach felt like a balloon filled with water on the verge of popping. Her breasts were swollen due to the constant groping and hickey-making. Her shadowy hair flew everywhere. His hands move to her voluptuous behind as he wrap her legs around his hips tighter. Slapping her rear, she moan louder for he had unveil her masochist pleasure for spankings. Looking into his hypnotizing vermillion eyes was too much, her third high for the night had arrived with the crashing sound of:_

" _ROGUE!"_

"KISA!"

"KISA!"

The yellow exceed wobbled her older partner. Kisa Eucliffe sprung up awake sending her cat flying across the room into a laundry basket.

Upon realization, "Yuriyu?" The dragon slayer confusingly exclaims.

The little exceed, Yuriyu dusted off the dirty clothes glaring at Kisa. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Giving Yuriyu a shy grin, Kisa replies, "Good Morning, Dear!"

Growling with fuming rage, "GOOD MORNING, MY ASS, and THIS IS WHY I HATE WAKING YOU UP! LAUNDRY BASKETS, WINDOWS, CLOSETS, DRESSERS,-"As Yuriyu continuing on her rants of how I am a terrible sleeper and such.

I realize I had saturate the bed in sweat and pheromones once again. This has been the fourth time this week. My mind drift to the wet dream I had….Rogue... Lately, Rogue is all I can think about. His smell, touch, looks, taste, and his voice. I want him in the vilest way. On the other hand, I know that cannot happen because of Sting.

I could never betray my brother by ruining his relationship with his best friend. The loyalty between those two is unbreakable. I would execute myself if I did something so sinful.

"KISA, are you listening to me?!" Yuriyu waves her paw in my face.

Snapping back into reality, "Hai, Hai, Yuriyu let me shower first and I will be ready."

She summon her wings, "Good, because you smell like sex!" Sticking her tongue, she flew out the room.

My face reddened, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW!" I shout embarrassingly.

At Sabertooth Guild Entrance,

The former strongest guild in Fiore was still as busying as ever! My brother is an amazing guild master. He is fair, well-respected, and everyone loves him. Something, Jiemma could never be. I was very happy that Minerva came back. I'd miss her so much. She is like older sister that I have always wanted. She cooks and cleans whenever she is over 'our' place. I completely forgot to mention that Rogue, Sting and I all live to together.

I am really surprised that my ovaries have not exploded, yet.

Still deep in thought, I had completely forgotten about my blue-eyed feline companion until I was force through the doors of the guild and my face greeted the floor. How effing pleasant, ey?

"Didn't know you like kissing the floor, princess?" A laidback voice called to me.

I growl in frustration and met eyes with Rufus Lore, my personal pain in the ass.

"Kisa, are you okay?" Yukino ran over and help me up. This is why Yukino is my best friend always there when I am down. (Literally)

"Thanks, Yukino." I narrow my eyes at Yuriyu talking (flirting) with Lector. I will deal with her later.

"Rufus, why did you not help her?" Yukino turn to the blonde. Rufus smirk in my direction.

"Too troublesome." He waves leaving the guild probably going on a mission with Orga.

Jackass, "Kisa?" Yukino look at me worry.

"It's nothing." I smile at her for reassurance.

"Well, come on Minerva's waiting for us!" She grabs my hand leads the way.

 **Few Hours Later….**

Yukino*POV

We were all giggling about Ichiya's article in Sorcerer Weekly. He was quite the interesting individual.

"What are you girls giggling about?" It was Sting with Rogue not so far behind him. Frosch and Lector were still talking with Yuriyu.

Sting did not like us calling him, Master. He just likes to be call Sting. I gave him a smile.

"Nothing just girls stuff!" Minerva nodded and Kisa look slightly tense or maybe I was looking too hard.

A long time ago, I had crush on the blonde dragonslayer but I immediately got over it. You see Sting started dating, Kayla Valentin, Fairy Tail's Goddess. She is beautiful, strong, and they look so great together. My crush faded away because I was happier for those two than sad. Kayla visits every now and then when she has missions in this area.

Kisa begin twirling her fingers become more fidgety. "And how is my little sis doing?" Sting ruffles her hair. Rogue smiled at her.

"Uh-fine." She blushes and murmurs. I glance at her than at Minerva. Minerva noticed it too. Kisa doesn't blush.

"Awww~ is my sissy embarrassed?" Sting pulls on her cheeks. Kisa slaps his hands away. Her blush becoming redder.

"Stop it… Nii-san" She murmurs again. Kisa only says Nii-san when she wants something never just out loud. I tilted my head she acting so weird. Rogue place his hand on her forehead.

"Her temperature seems fine." Rogue look at her red face. Sting smirked. "Maybe she is just happy to see her big bro."

That's when Kisa jumps back falling out of her chair. The guild becomes quiet. Minerva and I stood up.

"Kisa, are you okay?" I couldn't see her facial expression because her bangs cover her face.

"Sis?" Sting look worry so did, Rogue.

"I-I h-have to go." Kisa ran out the guild.

"Kisa!" Yuriyu flew after her.

With Minerva and I hot on her tail, Kisa what's going on?

Sting*POV

As I watch Yuriyu, Yukino and Minerva go after my sister, I was about to run after to her too. Until, Rogue grabs my arm,

"Sting, I know this is not the right time, but I have to tell you something about Kisa..."

I nod in approval. I am all ears when it comes to my little sister.

"Well..."

Hours later, Yuriyu, Yukino, and Minerva came back to Sabertooth notifying Sting and Rogue that they could not find Kisa. So Sting told Sabertooth and made it everyone's priority to find his little sister, Kisa.

Where had she gone? Was she okay? What is going through her mind?

Back to Kisa*POV

I took a trip around the city to clear my head and **needs.** If I hadn't left the guild, I probably would have acted on my instincts and hump Rogue or even worse deceive my brother. Being an earth dragon slayer, there were dwellings that no one else knew so I use the beautiful places to think. By nightfall, all the crucial thinking made me come to a miserable conclusion.

In order to save Rogue and Sting's relationship, I had to leave. I would greatly miss my family and friends .However, in order for them to be happy, someone had to sacrifice.

I kept a low-profile and evaded into my home. As I pass by the old pictures of Rogue, Sting and I. I nearly broke down in tears because I would miss them. I would miss Yuriyu, Yukino, and Minerva. But I had to catch myself and realize I am doing it for them.

I grab the azure suitcase from under my bed and begin throwing stuff inside of it that was a necessity for me to live on. If I did not pack quickly, I would be found and all my efforts would go to waste.

The last thing I pack was a picture of the six of us at the beach. It was my first beach trip. I smiled, but shook it off. Grabbing my suitcase, I made my way out my room smacking right into a pair of livid familiar vermillion eyes met my crystal azures.

Rogue.

His eyes shifted to the suitcase and pries it out of my hands throwing it gently across my room.

My lips murmur, "I was—"

"You were going nowhere." He cut me off.

I bit my lip. "Rogue, please..." My body was heating up so fast.

Rogue back me up to my bed. He is upset...

"Had you waited for me to act on these feelings?" Rogue grabs my legs and places them around his hips.

"You would have seen that I know about the wet dreams." I look at him shock as he wraps my arms around his neck.

"I knew about the cravings and your intoxicating smell." He mutters caressing my neck.

"Most of all, I know that Sting would want his sister and his best friend to be happy…" I felt a tear run down my cheek.

..Because a dragon slayer's love for his mate is for eternity." He kisses my lips. The simple kiss aggressively turns into a full-out tongue war of dominance. By groping her bottom, Rogue distracts her longer to win the tongue war. He rips her shirt off and engulfs himself in her mountains of melons. Teasing, biting, and abusing her chest, making her scream his name, "ROGUE." Tossing her on top of her bed, they both took the time to strip out of their restrictive clothing.

With the beautiful moonlight reflecting off each of their bodies, Rogue whispers into her ears, "I'll will make you regret the thought of leaving me by plummeting into you so hard, you will not walk for days."

She smirks. "Bring it on, daddy."

They ravages each other lips leaving only the sounds of their moaning mess of bodies slapping against one.

Had Sting knew that the two were going to be the prevention from him sleeping tonight? He definitely would have thought twice before giving Rogue, the "ok" to have his little sister.


End file.
